In Your Shoes
by FantasySci5
Summary: Dale is faced with what Nancy was...cheating. But will he overcome what she could not? And where does a baby come into all of this! Will a near death experience change everyone? Angst, Dale centric! FINISHED!
1. Worries

In Your Shoes

Hi! I love King of the Hill, Dale (and Peggy). I feel for Dale's blinded 'stupidity'. I loved the 'Convoy' episode, and Dale (or Peggy) episodes. But I really love when they go to Nashville for a country thing. You know, with Randy Travis and Brooks and Dunn. Anyway, got of track.

SUMMARY: Our favorite naïve man, Dale will be confronted with something his wife was. But, is he better! He is faced with...something...and where does a baby fit into any of this!

DISCLAIMER: Wow. If I owned it, I would listen to Johnny Hardwick's voice all day. Anyway, it doesn't matter, because...I don't. I only own one character, that I made up.

* * *

Dale Gribble rolled out of bed, wearing only his too tight white underwear. He silently moved to his dresser, and opened the top drawer without so much as a creek. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, yanked one out, and grabbed the lighter, which was sitting expectantly on the top of the dresser.

Lighting up his pick-up of the day, he adjusted his sacred orange hat, which hardly left his balding head. He pulled on his shades, and slipped his skinny form into his orange work uniform.

As he zipped up his uniform, he looked at the clock. Man, this lady, who he had a 2:00 p.m. appointment with, wanted him there early. The blaring red numbers read 1:49 p.m.

He sighed, decided that he would grab a piece of toast at Hank's house. He looked back at the bed, and watched as his blonde angel slept peacefully. Her long, flowing blonde hair was splayed over the white pillow.

She didn't have to go to work as the weather girl, today. The station was having a 'weather strike'. All the stations were doing it, because their forecast was always wrong, and they got horrible letters from the viewers.

Not that Dale knew about any of that. She hadn't told him. All he knew was that yesterday, he had had some steamy, sweaty, sex.

He made his way to the door, when a soft, sweet voice drifted from the bed. "Sug?" Nancy whispered as she made an effort to lean up.

"Nothing, Nancy. I have an extermination appointment today." Dale said, grabbing his awaiting gear from the closet by the door.

"Sug, isn't that at 2:00?" Nancy asked as she watched Dale struggle to put the tank on his back. "Yep." was all he could manage.

Nancy sighed, then turned her eyes to the alarm clock. With another sigh, she slammed her hand down on it. The numbers whirled, until they settled on the real time.

"Remember, Sug! You programmed the clock to be another time, so..." Here, Nancy screwed up her face trying to remember, "enemies that may sneak in here, will have their attack plan all wrong, so by looking at the clock, they will think you...well, I can't remember the rest, Sug." Nancy finished, exhausted.

Dale did a double take at the new time on the alarm clock. 7:27 a.m.

"Whoa!" Dale climbed back into bed, still fully clothed, hatted, shaded, and lit. He fell back asleep as soon as his body landed on the covers.

* * *

Dale woke up in an empty bed. He could hear Nancy in the kitchen, and Joseph in the backyard, playing with Bobby. The red numbers flashed, 11:43. As Dale tried to figure out what had awoken him, Nancy stuck her head in the room.

"Sug, a costumer of yours is on the line." She said, emphasizing her point by waving the phone. Dale leapt out of bed, and grabbed the phone.

He followed the long, curly white wire attached to the phone, back to the kitchen, and found two steaming cups of coffee.

"Yes, Mrs. Kopuret?" Dale asked, as he sipped down his coffee. "Ah, yes. Mr. Gribble. I'm afraid I have a job interview at 2:00 today, so if you could be so kind as to come earlier to do the job..." Dale cleared his throat, then said, "Of course! No rat waits!"

He hung up the phone, then went to the refrigerator. "Bad news, Nancy. One of my clients is bumping up her appointment, so I'm going to have to leave earlier than I thought."

Nancy clutched her head, as an image flashed though her mind. 'No, never.' she thought to herself.

"Nancy!" Dale said in concern, stepping closer to his wife. "Is it another headache! I can get John Redcorn over; he used to clear up your headaches every time!" Dale said, reaching for the phone.

"No!" shouted Nancy, getting up from her chair. "No, I'm alright. You go and do your job." She smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled, chugged down the beer he had grabbed (Cigarette still in his mouth), and left the room.

Nancy bit her lip, then decided to convey her worries to her friend.

* * *

Peggy laughed as Nancy sat there indignantly. Peggy let the Espanol book fall to the ground, as the two sat under the umbrella plastic table.

Peggy continued to laugh as she opened the clear sliding door. She didn't stop until she sat down at the kitchen table, followed by Nancy.

"I fail to see why it's so funny." Nancy spat venomously, very un-Nancy like. "I'm sorry, Nancy. But other girls falling for Dale!"

Peggy got back her composure, as she tried to think of something to comfort her next door neighbor. She still couldn't get past the whole crushes-on-Dale thing.

Dale had been having a lot of younger girls call in than he used to. He used to kill bugs for old, retired men. And Nancy had supported him.

But, lately, younger women would call in. One even stopped by to give Dale the money she owed him. The girl had looked like a tramp.

Dale had even dared to say that all of the 'young women' were actually one woman, who needed a lot of bugs killed. Nancy wasn't sure if she believed him or not. Unbeknownst to her, it really was the one girl.

"Nancy," Peggy started, confidence ringing in her sharp voice, "you do not have to worry about Dale cheating. He is totally committed to his job, just like Hank. And Hank would never ever lie about his job. If Dale says he is killing bugs, Dale is killing bugs. Nothing else."

Peggy took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check, mainly not laughing again, then continued. "I'm sorry, but Dale isn't that...desirable. Anyway, if it did happen, I'm sure Dale would never act on it."

Peggy bit her tongue so she wouldn't say, 'At least, he would get even for those many nights you had with John Redcorn.' Peggy patted Nancy on the back, then they both watched Bobby and Joseph wheeling their bikes around the backyard.

Joseph was growing, and he was getting to look like his 'real father', John Redcorn. Dale wasn't stupid enough not to see that, was he! Peggy shook her head. Nancy had stopped her 'sessions' with John Redcorn.

Nancy thought about what Peggy had said, and stopped worrying. Dale wouldn't lie about doing a job, and he wouldn't cheat on her. Little did Nancy know that her abandoned worry was actually starting.

* * *

Hello! This is my first King of the Hill fan fiction. Is there another name I can call John Redcorn, besides that! It's getting a bit repetitious. I hope it's okay. Keep drinking beer, only the best Alamo, in the alley. 


	2. Faced

In Your Shoes-Part 2

Here it is; the insane woman who has a crush on Dale. Well, I wouldn't call her insane. I may, or may not have the tiniest bit of a crush on Dale Gribble, or Johnny Hardwick. I know, he's a cartoon character...but Johnny has a cute voice, and (though I've never seen him) someone said he was hot, and I agree. By the way, do you know where I can find a pic of Johnny, so I can see just how hot he is!

* * *

Dale knocked on the door, waiting for Mrs. Kopuret to answer the door. A second later, she opened it up wide. As he walked in, he subconsciously looked at her. 

Her dark brown hair was down, spreading over her shoulders. The red highlights were perfect in her hair. She was wearing a tight shirt, that had black lace intertwined on the front, hardly covering her 'soft spots'. There were no sleeves, except for two thin strips, that laid low on her shoulders, almost begging for someone to push it down all the way.

She was wearing a very short, tight dark red skirt, and red clunky shoes, that gave her an extra 3 inches. Her lips were painted the same red, her earrings, a flaming red. All the reds on her were exactly the same color red, which would have unnerved everyone watching.

But Dale wasn't everyone, or part of everyone. He grabbed his light, then said, "Hello, Mrs. Kopuret. This rat is in your bedroom?" He turned on the ultra-sonic light, which glowed green on the blue carpeted floor. "Well, it doesn't seem to have been out here. There are no urine tracks. I've already told you about that."

She was a housing person, who made a house livable. So, she often called Dale to get rid of the bug infestation in the house she was working on. But today, this was her house.

"So, Dale." She whispered in his ear as he made his way to the back room, which was her bedroom. He went immediately to the vent by her bed, flashing his light to catch the trail of urine. He didn't notice that she had started calling him by his first name, or that she closed the door when she entered behind him.

"Well, this rat is smarter than the others. It knows that I can find evidence to support accusations of it's kind living in homes. But not this one!" Dale reached for the vent, to yank it open, and get his small frame into the small vent, but the vent was stuck tight. Or glued.

"Dale, I have to be honest with you." She sighed as he tried prying off the vent door.

"Yes, Mrs. Kopuret?" Dale asked, as he tried locating his un-sticker instrument, that would get the vent door open.

"Actually, it's 'miss'. And, please, call me Sandra." She said in a velvet voice, a kind that sent shivers down Dale's spine.

"I have to admit that I made the whole 'rat' thing up. I just made that as my excuse to see you again, and get you over here."

Sandra looked down, pretending to be ashamed. Dale looked down-hearted, then said, "So...there isn't a rat?" Sandra shook her head. "Are you sure!" Dale asked, disbelief filling his voice.

Sandra sighed, rolled her eyes, then attacked. She pinned him down on the bed, kissing him in full passion. At first, Dale didn't kiss back, didn't do anything. Just laid there in shock as the girl stuffed her tongue down his throat.

Then, all of the sudden, his tongue decided it wanted to play. Their tongues entwined, as Dale didn't think.

Then, an image floated into his brain. It was of his beautiful wife. Her eyes fluttering expectantly. "What are you waiting for!" a voice floated into his subconscious, where Nancy's picture was joined by Sandra's. Sandra's low, seductive voice fluttered though his mind. Nancy didn't say a thing, but she didn't need to.

Dale suddenly pushed off, shoving Sandra against the wall. Trying to get back on him, Sandra dove forward, but was met by the fluffy bed, as the panicked Dale, not knowing what to do-or who he wanted to do, rushed to the door. He wrenched it open, and sprinted down the hallway and out the door, light still clamped tightly in his hand.

Not knowing that Dale wouldn't want her, Sandra hadn't locked the door, which she beat herself up about afterwards.

* * *

Dale screeched off in his van, heading home as fast as these 4 wheels would allow him to. He had stopped it from going further, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. He loved his Nancy, but this Sandra girl kept creeping into his mind. 

Dale, his mind off and thinking about who he truly loved, started swerving. He plummeted off the road, and crashed into the fence around the alley, where just 24 hours ago, he had been peacefully drinking his Alamo beer, with his 3 other friends, in complete bliss and no worries.

Dale hated it when he blacked out.

* * *

Hank pulled into the driveway, his red truck taking it's usual spot on the driveway. He went into the backyard, where Bobby and Joseph where fixing their punctured wheels. 

"Hey, guys. What happened?" Hank asked. "Nails on the road." Bobby said shortly, as Joseph handed him black tape, which they were trying in vain to stop the air from leaving though the punctures.

Peggy and Nancy were talking inside at the table, Bill was looking over the fence of Dale's house, watching the boys fix there bikes. "Hey ya, Hank!" Bill said chirpily. "I'm watching Dale's house as he's out exterminating. He's gotten really paranoid about his house, and asked me to watch it from the outside. Something about his name being in the central government computer and them trying to break in. Boomhauer's inside. His phone broke, so he's using yours. Luanne is practicing braiding her hair without a mirror in your front room. Kahn and Minh Souphanousinphone are currently looking out their window at us, and their daughter, Connie, is currently walking over to see Bobby."

"Uh...thanks for the update Bill. If I ever needed an in-detail account of what everyone was doing, and where they were...you would be the person." Hank sighed, and Bill saluted.

Then, in the seconds of silence, everyone heard the screech of wheels, and the crash of wood. They watched in horror as Dale's van flipped over, breaking the fence the boys would stand in front of and drink, and spin, hitting Hank's backyard, just missing the side of the house. It made long black marks, and in many places, pulled the grass out completely. Still, everyone watched as Dale's van flipped over and over, coming close to the three kids. The huge red bug on top of Dale's van snapped off, skidding off in another direction, away from the hurricane.

His senses snapped back, and Hank grabbed the three kids out of the way. The two bikes were crumpled right where the front shield would have been. But, it was just open space, because the shield had broken, and glass rippled everywhere.

The bikes groaned, snapping under the pressure of the large van. Hank pushed the three kids back toward the house, then cautiously went toward the van. Bill was right behind him. He gingerly stepped over the floor of glass, that was shinning menacingly in the sun. Hank ignored the sharp pain in his right foot as he stepped closer to the over-turned van. They made their way to the front of the van. Hank looked in the front seats, and his stomach went on a roller coaster. He felt like throwing up, which Bill did.

Dale's bottom half of his body was still in the driver's seat. One of his legs was curved at a bad angle. His waist was turned at a point that was impossible for anyone to even try. Arms were spread back. Dale's face couldn't be seen in the shadows of the back. Hank looked at the river of blood, coming from every part showing. There was so much red, that Dale's orange suit couldn't be seen.

"Call the police!" Hank shouted.

* * *

That was a bit graphic than I usually write. You can probably tell, because it isn't that good. Nope, that's all your getting in this chapter. Next chapter! 


	3. Hospital Visit

In Your Shoes-Part 3

Hello. Nice to see my small band of fans. Just Joking. Uh...not much here, so I'll continue.

* * *

Dale was in the dark part of his mind, because beyond that was pain. Emotional and physical. Not that this was any better. His eyelashes flittered as a nurse moved one of the many tubes sticking out of him. He couldn't move, and judging by the immense pain he felt just being still, he didn't much want to. 

He was aware, but just by a thread. He was straddling the line. But he slept peacefully. His mind had long since decided that he wanted Nancy, and no one else. With that thought, Dale ventured deeper into the black abyss, the endless void.

* * *

Hank, being Dale's emergency person, was the only one allowed in the tiny white room. All he could see was white. White walls, white curtains over the one window, white beds, with white starched blankets. And the occupant of the bed, who was wearing a medical white garment, was ghostly white. 

The doctors said he may not make it. It was 'up in the air'. Hank watched as his best friend lay still in bed, not moving at all, with too many tubes sticking out of him. It nauseated him, but all he could do was watch. Not even Nancy or Joseph was allowed in.

Hank was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he hadn't heard the doctors and nurses filter back in. Two doctors stood in the back of the room, with their crisp white jackets blending perfectly with everything else, whispering urgently together. The nurses made their way up to Dale, and started poking, prying and moving things.

"Mr. Hill, could you please move out of the way?" A young nurse, with a too tight white skirt asked Hank politely.

Hank scooted to his left, so he was up against the glaring walls, as the white medical light spread it's white light across the white room. Hank was really getting tired of all of the white.

When he looked across the room, he saw a sink, and a full length mirror. He saw the only color in the room. Blue. His blue shirt. Wow, talk about being the 'life' of the party.

The seriousness fell back on him, as he looked back at his non-responsive friend. A nurse injected something in it. Nothing seemed to happen, so Hank was about to make his way for the door.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise filled the room. Looking back, Hank saw Dale twisting and turning in his bed. He was fighting off the tubes, which the nurses were desperately trying to keep in him. Dale's face was a deep shade of horror, and it made Hank a bit sick and sad just to watch.

He looked to the doctors, but they just stood there with their clipboards, nodding solemnly.

Dale had made his way up off of the bed, and was heading toward the white computer in a corner of the room. All of the nurses were trying to put him back on the bed, but Dale was on a secret rampage.

Dale slammed down on the computer, and all Hank could see was sparks. Then, he heard the dead line of the heartbeat. The smoke and sparks cleared, showing the two doctors injecting something else into Dale's shaking body.

They lead him back to the bed, then checked their clipboard. "What the hell!" The doctors looked up surprised, probably forgot he was even there. "What did you do!"

One of the doctors looked up, and cleared his throat, then said, "Well, we needed a response from the patient. He is hovering over the line of death. We injected a stimulant...a substance that makes him move. It got the response." The doctor finished matter-of-factly, then turned his attention back to the other doctor, who was currently watching a nurse bending over Dale.

Dale was bleeding with his collision with the computer. Hank thought it was crazy and stupid that they would try such a thing. Hank left the room in disgust, with one last look at his now silent still friend.

* * *

Nancy lounged depressed in the uncomfortable waiting chair. She wasn't even allowed into the room to see her husband. She was racked with guilt. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. 

Nancy shook her head in her hands, her shoulders jerking up and down, as she let the tears flow.

She listened as she heard a smash, and some confusion. She vaguely wondered what was happening in there. She looked up quickly as she heard a door open. Hank walked out, looking a bit angry.

She stood up automatically, wiping the tears away impatiently. "How is he!" She asked Hank quietly. "They still don't know." Was all he could force out, as he went off in search of coffee.

She put her head back in her awaiting hands, as she rocked comfort into herself. She heard shuffling around her, but she just thought of it as background sounds.

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep, still in the same position.

* * *

Peggy ushered Bobby toward Joseph and Connie, who were trying and failing to play cards. Joseph's mind was somewhere else, and it wasn't hard to figure out what. 

Peggy scooted toward Hank, who was talking quietly to Bill. "Hank, can I talk to you?" Peggy asked as Bill finished his sentence. "Sure." Both men said, as Bill headed off to find Boomhauer.

"Why is Kahn, Minh, and Connie here?" asked Hank as he watched Connie put down her cards.

"Dunno. Maybe Kahn and Minh actually care." Peggy commented.

"Hank, the kids are getting tired, and they have school tomorrow." Peggy whispered. Hank nodded, as he looked at his watch. 11:47 p.m. flashed back at him.

"Okay." Hank answered back. "I have to substitute tomorrow. So I'll take them home, and I guess anyone else who needs o go back." Peggy smiled, kissed Hank on the cheek (which he usually wouldn't have let her done), then gathered up the kids.

A few seconds later, Joseph ran up to Hank. "Mr. Hill, can't I stay!" He asked angrily. Hank waited a second, then said, "Joseph, we will let you know any news we hear about your dad. Just go home and get some sleep."

Joseph nodded, defeated, then followed Peggy. Peggy took off with Joseph, Bobby, Luanne, Connie, Kahn, and Minh.

Hank sat down next to Bill, Boomhauer, and Nancy, as they waited for any news about Dale.

* * *

Um...I sort of dragged that out, but I think it's cool. Next chapter. A few surprises. 


	4. Shock and Explanantions

In Your Shoes-Part 4

Hi! Here it is. Uh...can anyone tell me where I can find pictures of the actors/actresses that do the voices!

* * *

Nancy awoke the next morning, feeling very stiff. She arched her back as she looked around. No one was in sight. The clock hanging over the desk said 8:17. She rubbed her head, trying to get the haze out of her mind.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy. She found her way back to her seat, but that hadn't helped much. She looked wildly for a bathroom. Finding her selected place, she sprinted toward it. Before she made it to the door, she started to feel the bile and other liquids rush up her throat. She hardly made it there before she started to throw up.

* * *

Hank jerked awake as Bill shook him. "Huh? What...What is it!" Hank asked groggily as he straightened himself.

"Cotton is here, with Didi and G.H." Bill said urgently, as he pointed toward the front receptionist desk. Hank got up, and walked to the desk. Cotton Hill was there, barely looking over the top. Didi was standing behind him, G.H. trying to get out of her hands.

"Dad, what are you doing here!" Hank asked as he watched his dad tare away his eyes at the showing cleavage of the receptionist.

"Why do you think I'm here, to pick flowers! To see Dale!" Cotton shouted, as he stiffly walked over to where Hank was standing; Didi and G.H. following. "Why!"

"Dale always supported my plans and conspiracies. He's hurt, and I'm here to see him." Cotton said annoyed, and very un-Cotton like. "Service! I want one room for my wife." Cotton yelled at the receptionist. "I'm sorry sir, but this is a hospital, not a hotel." She said in a bored but patient voice, as if she was talking to a little kid.

This always seemed to infuriate Cotton, as he shouted, "I'm not a child! I fought for this country, so I should have accommodations where ever I want. I killed 50 men!"

The nurse sighed, then got on the phone. Hank had a feeling she was calling security, so he stepped up and said, "Never mind, Mam. Sorry." Hank led Cotton over to the waiting chairs, as Didi and G.H. yet again followed.

"Dad!" Hank yelled exasperatedly as his father slapped the nearest nurse's bottom. Hank nodded to Didi, who nodded back. "Hank." Cotton shook his head, then remembered why he had came. "So, where's Dale!"

"He's not ready to see anybody. He's still unconscious."

"Never mind. I'll just wait till he wakes up."

As if the doctors had read Cotton's mind, the two doctors exited Dale's room. "Dale is awake now, but very weak. A slight shock will put him back on the unconscious side. Maybe even a coma, so we ask you not to tell him anything extreme."

Cotton moved to get up from the seat he had previously plopped down on, but the doctors stopped him. "Since Hank is Mr. Gribble's emergency contact person, we think it best for him to see Dale first, calm him. Though any other visitors can see him afterwards."

Hank nodded, then headed back in.

* * *

Hank entered the brightly lit room, as he looked at the bed where Dale was. There was as many tubes sticking out of him as the last time he had seen him. Really, the only difference between then and now was that Dale was awake now.

Hank pulled up one of the white roll chairs, and looked down on his best friend. Dale's eyes fluttered open, and a look of relief filled his face. "Hank!" Whispered Dale, but in just that one word, he lost much of his strength. Hank knew this, so he started to talk.

"Hi Dale." He greeted. "I know you can't talk much so...you don't have to." Hank nodded with a stupid smile pasted on his face. He kept nodding, trying to think of something to say. "So...Is this the first time I've been awake since..." Dale shuttered, and Hank couldn't blame him.

"Well, awake, yes. You were moving around a bit earlier. Your subconscious headed for the computer over there." Hank said with a slight smile on his face, pointing to the damaged computer in the corner. Dale chuckled. "Probably wanted to destroy the 'main computer because your name is now in the records of the government.' Actually, I think it hurt you more than you hurt it." Hank laughed.

"What! My name is in the central computer that has a feed-line to the government? Why didn't you just say I was Rusty Shackleford? Why do you think he's there for!" Dale scoffed, but fell silent again, trying to regain some of his lost energy from his speech.

Hank sighed. "They need your real records. Medical records, you know."

Dale nodded, not wanting to waste too much energy. "Well, after me, my dad wants to see you." Dale straightened up, and said, "The Colonel!" "Yep. And Boomhauer and Bill, too. And Nancy...but we can't find her at the moment."

Dale looked down, ashamed. Hank saw this, and said, "I'm sure she hasn't left."

Dale looked up, and said in a pained whisper, full of regret, "Can I tell you something, Hank?"

Hank looked up, surprised by the willingness of Dale to tell him something. "Sure you can."

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can trust me! I'm your 'emergency contact person', and your best friend." Hank reassured Dale, though his insides went on the loopy part of the roller coaster. He remembered how he had let down Dale on a number of times. When he had stole Dale's mower. When he had given Dale's organ to a little kid, when Dale didn't want him to. When he had not trusted Dale enough, when he had been on the tower. Hank had worn a bullet proof jacket, just in case Dale would have shot him. When he had told Peggy and Nancy when Dale had last been hospitalized while exterminating. He was pretty sure he had been taken off the emergency contact information person list. 'Maybe I wasn't kicked off.' Hank thought to himself.

Dale took a deep breath, then told Hank all about his 'run in' with Sandra. Hank had listened with his mouth open.

When Dale had finished, and took a few moments to get his energy back, Hank tried to think how to comfort his friend. His first reaction was to laugh at someone having a crush on Dale. But listening how sorry Dale sounded about cheating made him bite his tongue. Dale sounded so crushed. Hank remembered the two girls going for him, so maybe someone going for Dale wasn't so outlandish.

Dale coughed. "I should tell her. I feel horrible. I need to tell her what happened, and that I love her." Hank shook his head. "Listen, Dale. Don't tell her. You didn't cheat, because you didn't want to...you told me. It's not a big deal, so just forget it, and don't tell her."

"But Hank...Remember that time I sued the tobacco company for making Nancy ugly. And remember how she wouldn't speak to me. I was devastated. I never want her to leave. And I don't want to cheat on her. But I want to be truthful with her."

Hank shook his head again, and got out of his chair. "I'll tell you what, you have nothing against her." Dale was confused, and about to ask Hank what he meant, but Hank interrupted. "Well, all this male bonding feeling thing is making me sick. But, we are in a place perfect for that." But Dale knew Hank was joking, because it wasn't often Dale talked about his feelings. So when he really opened up, Hank knew when to listen.

"Well, you get better. I took off work today, so if you need me, I'll be somewhere in the hospital. You just tell the nurses, and they will find me."

Hank smiled at Dale, then left. Before Hank left, he saw from the corner of his eye, Dale reaching for his hat, shades, and cigarette, that were laying on the table. He went back, picked up the cigarettes, and said, "That's not good for you." He heard Dale curse, but saw Dale stick on his hat and shades.

Hank smiled as he closed the door.

* * *

Hank exited from the room, to meet his dad smack in the chest. "What the..." Hank cried as they both hit the floor. "You weren't listening, were you!" Hank asked despairingly, knowing that if someone heard about what Dale had told him, Dale would never trust him again.

"Nope. Can't hear a damn thing through these dang patted doors. Now move." Cotton said, pushing Hank out of the way. He entered the door, and looked at the man on the bed.

"Gribble." He barked. "Colonel, sir!" Dale said, as he straightened up in his bed, and tried to salute him. He failed miserably with all of the tubes in the way.

"At ease." Cotton wobbled over to the 'visitor chair'. "Ever think you may die!" Cotton asked bluntly. "Yes, sir." Dale responded.

"You could die right here. That would be a shame, especially if you haven't tied up all your loose ends of your will. You have a will, yes soldier!" "Yes sir." Dale answered obediently.

"Good, good. Let's get down to it. Am I in it?" Cotton eyed Dale as he waited his answer. "Yes."

"Good. What do I get!" Cotton asked greedily. Dale smiled a secret evil smile, then said, "I'm not at liberty to discuss it. All I can say is that you may or may not receive my 'subscription' account to Octavio. I may or may not have a contract for both of our lives, for him to serve me. You have to pay 22.40 a month, but it's worth it. He gets any job done. And, you may or may not get some selected other things."

Cotton wobbled on his two feet, then smiled. "Well...don't die yet, Gribble. You still haven't killed 50 men. Not a man unless you Killed 50 men."

Dale smiled, then asked, "How about if I killed 50 rats! I've done that!" Cotton thought about it, then answered, "Maybe. We'll see."

Cotton wobbled off, with one last salute to the man on the bed, who tried in vain to return the act.

Nancy rushed into the room right after Cotton. Something was clutched in her right hand, and her eyes were teary. Her hair was a mess, but she still looked like a complete angel to Dale.

Shame, regret, and self-loathing popped at Dale. He opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him.

"I'm pregnant."

The doctors must not have told her about the 'no shock thing'.

* * *

Well! More next chapter, which I am currently working on. I'm excited about this story! Shocking, no! Explanations, and the truth comes out next chapter. 


	5. The Truth Explainations

In Your Shoes-Part 5

Hello! Here it is.

* * *

Dale blinked, letting the information sink in. Nancy stood there, waiting for him to say something. The shock was wearing on his energy, and threatened to shut him down, but Dale wanted to respond to Nancy, at least get that look off of her face.

He gulped, then nodded. "Really!" Nancy nodded. "That's great!" Dale said happily, as he moved to hug Nancy. Nancy, still in the tight grasp of Dale, moved herself to the chair. "Yep, isn't it great, Sug? And it's really yours this time, and I'm so happy, and I hope it's a girl." Nancy rambled.

Dale's mind didn't register yet about what she had said in the middle of that rant. If they were having another kid, he wanted no lies between them. "Nancy..." Dale started. "I have to tell you something." Nancy sat still in her chair, holding her breath as she waited for Dale to say what he was going to say.

Dale whispered everything that had happened with Sandra. He kept apologizing, and saying that he loved her. Nancy listened with mixed emotions. Her feelings had been right. But Dale hadn't actually cheated on her. Unlike her. She had to clear the dense fog of air between them.

"Dale, I have to tell you something, too." Nancy started, fighting the tears that threatened to fall out. She had used his first name; no backing out now. Slowly, she told him about John Redcorn and her. She told him about her stopping the affair, then him ending the affair for good. Dale listened with a blank stare. She then told him, with bitterness in her voice, that Joseph was really John Redcorn's, but she wanted Dale to raise him. She apologized to him every other second. After she was done, she noticed Dale was having trouble breathing.

"Sug!" She asked in a small, scared voice. "No more lies..." He muttered under his breath, like a chant. Then, his eyes rolled back, and he went into that nice coma the doctor had been talking about. But it was far from nice.

* * *

The doctors had rushed back in, and she had been ushered out. She sat on the same waiting chair she had been, crying. Crying for her stupid affair, crying for her unborn baby, crying for her husband on the medical bed, crying for herself.

Hank found Nancy like this. "Nancy, what happened!" Hank asked alarmed. "I told him everything." She muttered, barely above a whisper. "The affair, Joseph. Everything. Coma..." She chocked out, before she ran back into the lady's room. Her tears mixed with her throw up.

* * *

Hank wanted to strangle the doctors, nurses, and everyone in this stupid hospital, for that matter. The only person he didn't want to hurt was Dale, but Dale was in enough pain right now. He was in a coma, that was all Hank knew, or could find out.

The nurses were no help; they just said to ask the doctors when Hank asked how Dale was. When he caught one of the 'busy doctors', they gave him some wishy washy thing about 'classified information'. And, even though Hank supported Nancy telling the truth to Dale, Hank wanted to choke Nancy for telling Dale, and putting him in a coma.

He couldn't hurt Nancy though, because she was beating herself up. Hank actually felt sorry for her. She was a wreck.

Boomhauer was no where to be found, and knowing what Boomhauer usually did, and was famous for...

Bill calmly sat there eating Jell-O from the Hospital Cafeteria. Everyone was acting so...

Hank calmed himself down, and stopped his pacing in front of Dale's room. He wasn't allowed in (No one was), but the doctors wouldn't tell him anything. Dale could be in a slight coma, that he would be out of in a few days or hours, or it could be one that he can be in for months, years, or forever. But Hank didn't know which. And Hank hated not knowing.

* * *

Another night past, without so much as a word from the doctors. When Hank awoke the next day, he had an uneasy feeling.

A doctor came out, and ushered the 'Gribble Party' of awaiting people. "Folks, we are not sure if Mr. Gribble will pull though or not." The doctor held up his hand for silence as the others started to protest, moan, etc. "We will call you the moment there is any new news. But, for now, we ask that you go home."

Hank wanted to slap the younger man right then and there. You can't just ask people to leave. But, a stupid working voice in the back of his mind spoke up. 'You can't help Dale by just standing here. So, it doesn't matter if you're here or there. And, you have to go back to work today.' The voice scolded Hank.

With a bit more grumbling, the 4 people left the hospital. Bill had to go back to the Army and give hair-cuts (The Army didn't like all the time Bill had taken off...) Boomhauer went back to his house. Hank went back to Strickland Propane. Nancy disappeared.

* * *

Hank made his way back to his house, after a long day at work. As he walked into his kitchen, Peggy stood up from the table, a truly worried look on her face. Hank, thinking it was bad news about Dale, stood where he was, his breath clogged.

"It's about Dale, isn't it? What is it!" Hank asked, a bit of panic creeping into his voice.

"No. It's about Nancy. She didn't come home, when you guys came back from the hospital."

* * *

He-He! Don't know where I want her to be, to tell you the truth. But, I've got a general idea. PLEASE, review, so I know people are reading. Unless you don't like it...

gulp


	6. Telling It Like It Is

In Your Shoes-Part 6

Howdy and Hello! You want to know a secret? Well, this fan fiction was just supposed to be that Dale is like Nancy, faced with cheating. But, as you can see, it sort of...morphed. Um...I forgot the name of Bobby's teacher, if he/she ever had one, so...

* * *

Joseph came back from school with Bobby, both riding their bikes. Joseph slowed down to Bobby's level, so Bobby wouldn't have to overwork to go faster.

"Can you believe how much that teacher gave us!" Bobby said, shaking his head. "What are you doing after school?" Joseph asked. "What do you think? Weren't you listening to me? We have homework that can last longer than one of those pledge drives on that educational channel...PBS! If I have any extra time, I'll pop over and visit Connie."

Joseph nodded his head, not really listening. "Yo, Joseph!" Bobby said, stopping his bike to stare at his friend. "What?"

"Were you listening?" Bobby asked, a bit concerned. Joseph nodded his head again, avoiding Bobby's questions, and said, "See you later."

Bobby shook his head, then peddled toward his house.

The truth was that Joseph really couldn't concentrate on anything. What with his mother missing and his father in the hospital. His dad was still unresponsive in a coma, and his mother wasn't heard from for a few days now.

Joseph wheeled his bike to a stop in front of his house, then went in. He was startled when he saw a shadow on the couch, and backed up to the door.

"Wait, Joseph!" Nancy said, holding out her shaky hand. Confused, Joseph sat next to her while she got the courage to tell her son.

* * *

Joseph ran from the house, banging the screen door on it's hinges, leaving his crying mother behind on the couch. He couldn't believe it.

After how nice his father was to her, she had cheated. Joseph always heard his father complimenting her, about how pretty she was, and how lucky he was. When, all along, she had been seeing another man. What made it worse was that it was John Redcorn, who was always nice to him. She had lied to Dale, and he had sapped up her words as truth, never questioning them.

Dale had always treated Joseph like his own son, and that hurt. John Redcorn, his 'real father', had not been a father. But Dale was. Dale might just have been to dense to put the things around him together, or he was in denial. But, no matter which, he had been there for Joseph. Had taught him some life lessons.

Joseph ran into the twilight. He had no idea where he was going, as long as he was away. He turned a corner, and slammed into one of the people he didn't want to see the most. He saw a large silhouette in front of him, it's hands on it's hips, looking down on him.

He scrambled, and tried to get away from the hand of John Redcorn. "What's the matter Joseph!" He asked, picking up the small boy. Joseph, who was about to break down, took the sadness, and unleashed it with anger.

"How could you! You went behind my dad's back. And he was your friend! He helped you out of scraps, and even got you some land!" Joseph yelled loudly.

John Redcorn looked down in shame. He had heard whispers and rumors about everyone finding out about Nancy and him. Well, everyone that knew them pretty well, had known about the affair, except Dale. And he knew that Nancy had came clean, and that Dale knew.

"Once I became friends with your father, I refused to keep the affair going. He was too nice of a man to do that to." He answered. "You couldn't stop earlier, or have the guts to tell him!" Joseph said venomously, then ran off into another direction.

* * *

"Joseph!" A familiar voice floated into his darkness. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking up at the beautiful Asian face of Connie.

She helped him up from the grass, which he had fallen asleep on yesterday. Looking at her, he couldn't help but think she was pretty. But she was off limits. She was Bobby's, had always been. He had had a crush on her, and had even been able to take her to the dance, but it was clear that she was off limits. Bobby was his friend.

"What are you doing here!" Connie asked, as she pulled on a strand of her black hair. "Uh..." He started, shuffling his feet. He didn't really want to tell her about what had happened, and he didn't want to think about it, either.

"Well, come on! You don't want to be late for school!" Connie said, pulling his hand toward the outline of the school.

* * *

Dale awoke to a doctor looking down on him. "Well, Mr. Gribble. Your doing much better, and in a few days, you'll be able to go back home! Just be lucky that you went into a light, slight coma!" The doctor injected something in him, through all the movements Dale was doing to stop the man from injecting it.

Looking around, Dale saw some flowers, and a big brown teddy bear at the end of his bed. Instead of seeing a cuddly get-well bear, he saw it as a perfect place for the government to put a camera.

He was about to get up and tear the bear up, when the door opened. He looked up quickly, hoping that it was Nancy, Joseph, or Hank. He panicked when he saw the vixen that had seduced him.

Sandra Kopuret slipped into the room, smiling seductively at Dale. "Howdy there, Dale!" She said brightly. He edged deep into his bed, trying to get away from her. "Listen, I know this is awkward. Just hear me out. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so forward. It's just that you were always so nice to me, and I had a blind crush. And I heard that your wife had been cheating on you, and you may want to have...'got back' at her. You know, revenge."

Dale scowled, but listened. "I've calmed down, and I'm just here to say sorry, and to be friends." She held out her hand.

Dale didn't get a chance to answer or think, when the door slammed open, with a familiar blonde waiting there.

* * *

I'm a girl, and I don't like it when boys say we are there's, even though no one has ever said it to me! So...no, I'm not a boy saying that to insult, I'm just saying what boy's might think!

He-He!


	7. Endings

In Your Shoes-Part 7

Howdy and Hello! If you're reading this, REVIEW! Well, I'm not going to force you, if you don't want to. It's painless, really! Just enjoy, and read! Oh...and my reviewers wanted a fight in this chapter. I really can't write one well, and it wasn't really planned, but I put it in any way! Um...let's just say the fight will REALLY please Dale! Dale being Dale!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy scowled as the brunette turned around quickly. "What are you doing here!" Nancy asked hotly, her hands on her hips, restraining herself from hurting the other woman.

"None of your business." Sandra said defensively. "Well, get out! No one wants your hoar self flouncing around with their husbands!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you!" Sandra hissed. Nancy's mouth got tighter, as she choked out, "No one loves a slut."

Sandra made a growling sound deep in the back of her throat. She stepped up to Nancy, and tried to slap her as hard as she could. The shallow sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the silent room. Sandra gasped as she realized that Nancy hadn't been hit, she had.

She reached a hand up to feel the welt on her cheek. She watched as Nancy stood there smugly. Loosing almost all of her senses, Sandra dived at Nancy. Then, she did the unthinkable. She yanked Nancy's hair downward, so Nancy fell to her knees.

Nancy, forgetting all about Dale, and thinking only 'This is war!', slammed Sandra's head down onto the floor. Sandra, seeing what Nancy was about to do, steadied herself. Both girls fell backwards, tipping over the lunch tray standing in the corner. The bowl of Jell-O plopped onto the girls, making red goo run down their bodies.

Next, the girls started rolling towards the hospital bed, where the occupant was having a boy's dirty thoughts. They knocked into the rail, that rocked the bucket of water perched on top of it. Dale watched in agonizing drawn out seconds, as the bucket of water swayed one way, and then the other. Time stopped as the decision was being made. "To tip, or not to tip.'

To Dale's great joy, the cup finally made up it's mind, and went in his favor. The girls were splashed with chilly water, that finally made them stop fighting. They sat there on the ground, like damp, wet cats, who where drenched. Nancy's chest was heaving, as Sandra wiped her wisps of hair out of her eyes. Her mascara and eye liner were running, so it looked like she had a river of black tears running down her face. Black as her heart, and the face she was making now. She slowly got up, and looking daggers at Dale and Nancy, walked out of the room.

Dale watched as Nancy's chest heaved up and down in her white shirt. It was one of those days were she was wearing a white shirt, with absolutely no bra on. And that was one of the most welcome sights to Dale.

Getting her senses back, Nancy slowly got up. Her blonde hair was straight on her face. No curl, no fuzz, just flat.

"Hi Dale." Nancy said quietly, walking up to the bed. "Hi." He said, smiling up at her. "Are you mad at me, Sug?" She said, not expecting that he would forgive her. "No. I forgive you. You're flying straight now."

She smiled, then hugged him. "So...we're having a baby?" Dale asked, lighting up his cigarette that he had smuggled in. "Yep."

"Good!" He said, smiling up at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph opened the door to the house. He walked into the living room, where he saw his dad and mom watching tv. "Hi, Joseph!" Dale said, smiling broadly at him.

"You're back from the hospital?" Joseph asked, hugging his father. "Yep, let me out early!" Joseph made his way into the kitchen, putting down his bag. Nancy walked in behind him, looking down and shuffling her feet.

"Joseph, are we okay now?" She asked, wringing her fingers. Joseph looked up, then nodded. "Great." Nancy hugged her son, then they went back into the living room, and watched tv as a family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...all those headaches she used to have, were just cover-up so she could go see you!" Dale asked John Redcorn.

"Yes." Dale looked down. When Hank had had a dream about a naked Nancy, Hank had told John Redcorn, who had told Dale. Dale was ready to burn his best friend, or at least, hurt him. Now, this man, who wasn't his best friend, and had did more than dreamed, was sitting in front of him, the truth out in the open.

"I made the affair stop permanently when I became friends with you, Dale. You were so kind to me, and helped get me some land. I couldn't do that to you anymore."

Dale didn't know what to do, so he looked in the other man's eyes. There was remorse, true remorse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Redcorn was friends with Dale, after apologies and forgiveness. Joseph wasn't mad at John Redcorn anymore, since his father wasn't.

Everything was back to normal. The 4 friends (Dale, Hank, Bill, and Boomhauer) spent their time out in the alley, with a few cold ones. Dale went back to exterminating old men's houses. Nancy stayed clean, loving only her husband.

9 months later, Nancy (and Dale) gave birth to a baby girl, who was named Lily. Everyone was friends in the community again, and life went back to a better way of what it used to be.

Sandra disappeared, never to be seen in Arlen again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! I finished a story! I hope you liked it! A bit lame of an ending, but I wanted like a 'what happened' epilogue. I haven't finished many stories, so...

I had a good idea, and I took it. I didn't want to wait around for other ideas, then write it into this never ending story. So, if I have any more ideas, look for more fan fictions from me! I hope you liked it, and REVIEW! Tootles!

EDIT: Hey all, though I very much doubt anyone is reading this, because I added this part way after I posted this final chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews, but more importantly, I saw an episode that was like this. I swear, I had never even heard of this episode when I was writing this, and a long time after I finished this, I saw an episode where a pigeon exterminator tried to seduce Dale. I swear, that didn't influence me at all, 'cause I didn't know it existed. I'm pretty sure it was around before this, but I always watched late night reruns of King of the Hill, and not the newer episodes. So, I wasn't trying to copy the episode, and all of that disclaimer.


End file.
